Project Wolverine
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: Timothy McGee has changed from being the geek we all know, to a bad ass federal agent, Ziva David is a scientist working on a mutant project, When a confrontation with a powerful mutant leaves Tim Dead, how far will the team go to save him. (McGiva)
1. Chapter 1

Project Wolverine

(AU McGiva Story challenged to me by 'reader' whomever they may be, I hope you'll enjoy this X-MEN Ncis story featuring a bad ass McGee, Scientific Ziva and also Wolverine... enjoy)

The beginning:

Ncis Bullpen:

Kate and Tony were passionately kissing by Tony's desk, they had gotten married 2 years after the events with the pneumonic plague that infected Tony. Timothy McGee walked into the bullpen wearing a dark brown leather coat, his Ncis badge attached to his belt and his SIG SAUGER rested comfortably in his shoulder holster.

"Ugh get a room you two" McGee groaned out.

"Stop complaining McSqueamish" Tony replied.

"Don't blame me when Gibbs catches you both" Tim smirked.

"Please Timothy… Gibbs will never catch us" Tony laughed mockingly "I'm a ninja, I live in the shadows" Timothy was smirking with his arms folded as Tony's face paled.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Tony asked and groaned as Gibbs gave him the famous head slap.

Gibbs laughed as he made his way to his desk, Kate was laughing too herself as her husband's expression… Director Shepherd was standing by the door of her office watching the team.

Timothy McGee was once the geek of the group, he had computer skills and everything until the day Erin died on his watch, he had changed and not for the better… Kate was worried Tim was becoming unstable trying to deal with the loss of somebody who he was watching from across the street.

Tony Knew the rules of the game when it came to being a federal agent, losing a witness is part of the life they chose, sacrifices needed to be made.

Tim knew though that some sacrifices were not worth the price, he had caught the killer and every fibre of his being was shouting for him to shoot, but Gibbs stopped him by yelling 'McGee! If you're going to shoot him, you should have done it while he was running!' Tim didn't though, the gun never went off, and the trigger was never pulled.

* * *

Washington D.C research facility:

Ziva David was brought up in Israel, her father was Mossad as well as her entire family, her skills though were different, they were more scientific … she left Mossad behind when her little sister Tali was killed now here she was working on a military project against the mutant form's, The strongest mutant they used as a genetic construction along with the rare metal: Adamantium… the Mutants name was Logan aka Wolverine, using the files salvaged from the lab that merged his body with the metal, they found a way of replicating the procedure.

All they needed was a candidate for the trial run.

* * *

Timothy McGee:

Timothy McGee went with Tony to question an witness when discrepancies were found in her statement she had given to Kate, A Naval officer who was in charge of a top secret project called Storm Bringer was murdered 2 nights ago, the witness claimed to have no contact with the victim at all but several pictures were found seeing the two of them sharing a drink in a café where he gave her a file.

The Witnesses name: Jean Grey… her hair was fiery red, her eyes dark and sadistic.

Tony and Tim were in huge trouble.

(Hope you enjoyed chapter 1… chapter 2: Origins coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(I didn't really think this story through as much as I was supposed to… Chapter 3 coming soon… hopefully)

End of Life:

McGee and Tony had dove over behind the couch as Jean Grey the witness revealed her ability, Tony and McGee had opened fire upon her but all the bullets seem to disintegrate before they could hit her.

Tim turned to Tony "Tony… head to the exit, I'll cover you" Tony nodded.

Tim rolled out of his cover and fired his gun towards his target but his bullets never landed.

Tony had turned back just in time to see Tim get pinned to the wall by an invisible force.

Jean Grey's dark eyes locked on her vulnerable prey, Tim was trying to break free but she had him locked against the wall, Tim felt like the force was beginning the crush him, the wall cracking behind him, blood seeping from his nose and mouth as Tim's ribs was beginning to crush his organs.

"Tim!" Tony yelled as Tim's body was slammed through the wall and onto the ground, motionless, Blood was pouring from his nose and mouth, his ribs had crushed his organs till they had stopped.

Jean Grey had disappeared from sight as Tony went to Tim's side rolling his friends body onto his back.

Tony and Gibbs arrived after a few minutes of the incident to the sight of Ducky and Palmer standing looking solemn, Ducky had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Tony… what happened?" Gibbs barked out.

"The witness" Tony looked guilty and solemn.

"Where is Tim?" Kate asked about the junior agent who was like her brother.

Tony pointed to the house which looked like it was hit by machine gun fire, Gibbs and Kate went to take a look, Gibbs looked around the corner and closed his eyes from the sight before him, Kate didn't want to look at the sight but she needed to, taking a gulp of air before looking.

Tim's body was laid on the floor, dried blood on his face, his eyes glazed over… Kate turned on her heels and bolted from the house, she didn't want to contaminate the crime scene as she emptied her stomach into the trash can nearby.

Tony reported to Gibbs everything that had happened when a van pulled up, a young woman with 3 men came out with a gurney as she headed over to the Ncis team.

"Special agent Gibbs" she inquired and Gibbs walked forward.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked having no patience for the woman who was contaminating his crime scene.

"Ziva David… I work for a scientific research company called 'Trizon" she introduced

"What brings you here Miss David?" he asked.

"You're deceased agent" she pointed to Ducky and Palmer who were bringing the young agent's body out.

"No way in hell" Gibbs growled out "I refuse to have you desecrate his body for some experiment"

"I'm afraid you have no choice… You director has already agreed to it" Ziva walked over to Ducky.

Tony walked over to Gibbs followed closely by Kate "We're not going to let them take him… are we"

"The director has given them permission" Gibbs informed them.

Ziva gave Ducky a sad smile as she opened the bag to look upon the face of the junior agent, her heart broke at the sight of his body, tracing a finger gently across his cheek while Ducky watched confused.

"You'll… be respectful" Ducky asked and Ziva nodded, her eyes not leaving Timothy's glazed dead eyes "Of course" she whispered closing the bag back up.

"Load him up" she whispered to the men before turning to them with eyes blazing "Be gentle and respectful" she ordered with more force leaving being the confused agents while the men lifted the bag up and marched respectfully to the gurney they brought with them.

Gibbs needed to speak to the director and fast.

(Sorry it took so long)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Please enjoy and review)

Truth and hidden feelings:

Ziva watched as the men placed Tim's body on the table, the liquid Adamantium flowing in the tubes, claws and blades rested on the table nearby.

"Leave us" she ordered.

The men nodded and left the laboratory leaving her alone with the body, but the loneliness did not last when her boss entered "Is the subject here?" he asked.

Ziva nodded her head in reply as her boss looked over the body "Stryker's file's… will they work?" he asked.

"These files were salvaged from alkali lake, I'm positive they will work" She was determined to make it work.

"Then let's get it underway" he ordered before leaving.

Ziva turned to the body and smiled sadly caressing Tim's cheek "been a long time Timmy" she whispered into his ears.

Ncis:

Gibbs stormed his way through the bullpen, Abby was crying at Tim's desk as the news filtered through the bullpen, Agents old and new gathered one by one at his desk to pay respects to the junior agent.

Gibbs was angry as hell towards Director Shepherd who was watching the door with a smirk on her face, even though she was distressed to hear that Ziva had taken Tim's body early ahead of schedule but she understood the reason why she did it.

The door flew open and Gibbs glared at her.

"What the hell was that about Jen?" Gibbs growled out.

"Director Shepherd to you agent Gibbs" Shepherd warned.

"Don't change the subject Jen… Answer me!" he was getting very inpatient.

The director sighed sadly before picking up her phone "Hold all my appointments please" she hung up and began to explain the situation "Jethro… Ziva is a scientist at a research company called Trizon, she is head of the Wolverine project which was scrapped by the D.O.D 2 months after the Alkali lake incident when the project came to light, a man named Stryker had declared war on the mutants in the world but died when the Dam burst" she stopped for breath "Ziva and Trizon had searched the wreckage of the base under the water and soon found file's pertaining to the project" Director Shepherd reached into her draw and pulled a metal cube and a hammer out her desk drawn and handed it to Gibbs "Strike the cube as hard as you can" she ordered.

Gibbs gave a confused look and did as she asked, bringing the hammer up and aimed at the cube which sat on her desk, soon he brought it down hard onto the cube, the impact caused the hammer to break apart in Gibbs hand, Gibbs looked at the pieces of the hammer and then the cube, it was unharmed, no cracks, no dents, not even a damn scratch.

"What the hell?" he looked to Shepherd and then the cube.

"It's called Adamantium" she said "it's an incredibly powerful and strong rare material"

What's this got to do with Miss David taking Tim's body?" Gibbs asked.

"When Ziva calls me, you and you're team will accompany me to Trizon labs, so you'll see for yourself"

Gibbs had one more question "Does Ziva know Tim?" he asked.

"Yes" she left the office to greet her next visitor while Gibbs walked back to the bullpen.

He was waiting for her call.

(Please Enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(More chapters coming tomorrow… Please enjoy)

Lazarus:

Day 1:

Ziva began to co-ordinate with the other scientists and Doctors as the machine filled with the liquid Adamantium was pumped inside McGee.

Day 2:

Ziva checked everything over with Tim's body as they worked on his Adamantium weaponry inside his hands.

Day 3:

They had went to work on all his body, he now had faster reflexes than ever before, he could now jump higher from roof to roof and he was faster than anyone else running… Ziva knew that messing with him was going to cause a major problem with his ageing and she was right, she had turned McGee immortal.

Day 4:

Ziva smiled at the sight before her, it took them 4 days but they had finally did it, Timothy McGee's pulse was stronger than ever, his heart was beating stronger, his brain was normal… she however was a nervous wreck, it had been years since they last met since the car crash, they promised each over to be together forever but she ran at the sight of him lying unconscious in the bed, she wrote him a note saying 'goodbye' and that was it, no explanation, just up and ran.

Over the years she had stalked McGee, watching from a distance as he got better at living without her, he later joined Ncis and she decided to back off from him, he might have forgotten her but she still loved him more than anything, it was the reason she choose him when she heard about his death.

Grabbing her cell phone she dialled Director Shepherd to inform her of the news and inform her of the address.

Ncis:

Director Shepherd grabbed her back and headed to the bullpen, she had agreed to save Tim because she knew he was a good man but they needed an edge against the enemies of Ncis.

"Special agent Gibbs" she called.

"Director" he looked up at her waiting for the word.

"He's ready" she nodded and Gibbs grabbed his badge and gun "Everyone with me" he ordered his team, Kate and Tony gave a confused look.

Abby and Ducky were waiting in the garage when they had got the call from Gibbs.

Gibbs and Director Jenny Shepherd knew what was happening but nobody else did.

Trizon Labs:

Ziva was waiting in the room with a comatose McGee when Gibbs entered with his team in the observation room.

Ziva nodded to them through the glass before heading into the observation room to greet them.

Abby, Ducky, Tony and Kate were shocked at the sight before them, Timothy McGee was different, his face and hair was the same but his body was more muscled than before, he was held down by an iron grips: they couldn't understand why he was muscled, and held down by grips on his wrist, 5 robo sentries stood guard in the room ready to subdue him.

"Agents of Ncis… I give you back your friend" Ziva felt her eyes water when she realised McGee was not going to forgive her for leaving him in hospital after the crash.

She went back inside the room and Tony looked too Shepherd and Gibbs "Is that safe?" he asked.

"He won't hurt her" Gibbs replied showing no emotion at all.

Waking hour:

Timothy McGee lay motionless as Ziva turned the sedatives off before taking a step back into the corner as to let Timothy wake without interruption… technically she was not allowed to be in the room with the subject when he woke up, bus she had left him before and regretted it, she was not going to leave him again.

A low groan emanated from Tim's body causing a smile to grace Ziva's face, this is it' she thought to herself and how right she was, this is it.

Tim woke with a gasp for breath as his eyes tried to get used to the lighting in the room he had been asleep for 4 days no he was not asleep, he was dead.

Tim thought back to the moment Jean Grey crushed his insides, the beeping from the machine next to him caused him to panic.

"Tim… you need to calm down" a soft gentle voice.

Tim recognised the voice almost immediately, but he couldn't believe it 'Now she shows up!' he thought as her smiling face fell into his view, blocking the lights that blinded him.

"Ziva" He whispered as Ziva caressed his cheek gently.

"I'm here Timmy" she replied softly with a loving smile.

Tim smile faded as the beeping sped up "You left" he growled as his heart rate went chaotic as Ziva let the tears fall as she tried to calm him down.

"Timmy I'm so sorry!" she pleaded but the restraints broke and he pushed her back into the corner of the wall "GET AWAY!" he roared.

Ziva let the tears fall as the sentries gathered around him "Subject mobile… prepare to detain" they were given orders to contain him, they were going to be disappointed.

Tim's blades revealed themselves from his fists, he was ready to fight, his eyes shifted yellow "oh this is going to be fun" he chuckled.

(Next chapter coming up as soon as it can)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(Please enjoy)

Battlefield of Love and trust:

Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Ducky, Abby and Shepherd were watching in shock as Tim ripped every robo sentries apart, his claws slicing through the thick metal of the exo-skeleton.

Tim jumped onto the wall digging the claw on his right hand to suspend himself off the ground before launching himself at the last 2 sentries left, his claws digging into the units CPU component module for the sentries.

Ziva was shaking as she sobbed her heart out as Tim retreated into the hall, Gibbs burst from the observation room "McGee!" he yelled, Tim turned to his boss.

"Boss" he said gruffly.

"Stand down!" Gibbs ordered and Tim retracted his claws.

Gibbs smiled to McGee but it soon faded at the sight of a ripper bot coming towards the unsuspecting junior agent.

"Tim look out!" Kate screamed as the bots Saw arm went to strike, Tim reacted fast by back flipping over the ripper bot's form and landed behind it, his animal side was back, extracting his claws he ripped the Ripper bot apart but every bot was now being directed to his position.

Tim knew he needed to get out of there, the sight of Ziva was forcing all the years of pent up anger to barrelling to the surface, he looked to the window and smiled, slicing through the bots as he ran, he heard the sound of Ziva pleading for him to stop.

Gibbs and Kate were calling him, everybody was too stunned to call him back, using every ounce of strength he had he through his body out the window.

Tim felt like he was flying until he hit the ground creating a hole in the ground, ran for it before security could catch up to him.

Ziva gulped as Gibbs looked at her with a low growl 'she had a lot of explaining to do'

Ncis interrogation:

Ziva was sat in the interrogation room waiting for Gibbs to enter but instead Kate came in holding a file.

"I'm special agent Kate" She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" Ziva replied.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions about the wolverine project" she placed the file on the table.

"And Timothy McGee?" Ziva inquired knowingly.

"Yes" Kate replied.

"Ok" Ziva straightened herself up.

Kate opened the file and slid a picture of a tall muscled man wearing a dirtied white vest with blade claws like Timothy McGee "Who is this?"

"His name is Logan… The Wolverine" Ziva answered honestly "He was the first person to have the Adamantium seared onto his skeleton by a man named Stryker"

"He what… volunteered?" Kate asked not believing.

"At the time he thought his brother had murdered the woman he loved so Logan volunteered for revenge… but it was a trick, it turned out that Stryker had employed the woman to seduce Logan into believing he was in love with her, but it back fired when she fell in love with him for real" Ziva finished to catch her breath.

Kate's eyes were on stalks "Ok so what happened to Logan now?"

"Alkali Lake was the place where the Wolverine was birthed, where Logan had the Adamantium seared into his body, him and a team of mutants destroyed the facility when Stryker tried to destroy the entire Mutant race, Logan joined the team and as far as I know… he's still with them" Ziva shrugged.

"So you used the file's you salvaged from Alkali Lake to bring Timothy back?" Kate asked more confused more than ever but also grateful to Ziva for bringing her friend back.

"Yes… with a few upgrades" Ziva chuckled sadly.

"What made Timothy so angry at you that he reacted the way he did?" Kate leaned back against the chair she was in.

"We were together a few years ago, fell in love… we promised each over never to part ways but I ran, we were in a car crash and I walked away leaving behind a goodbye note when he was unconscious" she let a tear fall "he hates me"

"What caused the crash?"

"Me… I was kissing Tim's neck sliding my hand along his…" Kate cut her off "EW whoa… don't need the details"

Ziva chuckled "Tim told me to stop so he can pull over but I was persistent to the point where I obscured his vision from the road" Ziva whispered as she remembered the sound of the car crash, the car was wrecked and she walked away from her love in guilt as he remained unconscious.

Gibbs and Tony were watching from observation.

"Do you think she's telling the truth boss?" Tony answered.

"You saw the way Tim reacted to her… yeah she's telling the truth"

Gibbs walked out the door to the bullpen.

(Another chapter coming up… possible appearance of Kensi… so sue me)

Lycanboy666

* * *

Kensi: "Do you have to keep bringing me in?"

*Startled Lycanboy turns to Kensi "Uh Yeah"

*Kensi cracks her knuckles*

*Lycanboy gulps* "Oh Crap"

*Kensi smirks* "I'll give you 5 seconds head start"

Lycanboy looks to the crowd "See you soon" *Runs away screaming*

*Kensi turns to the crowd and blows a kiss* "Excuse me while I kill him" Chases Lycanboy with a silver Knife.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok listen… I don't have much time, Kensi might find me at any second so please enjoy this chapter" *Lycanboy looks around his surroundings, nothing but the chirping of birds could be heard* "Ah it appears I have lost her…" Lycan stops and turns to look behind himself.

Kensi standing behind him smirking clutching her knife with wild eyes "Gotcha"

Lycan groans face palming himself "Me and my big mouth" Lycan runs away screaming *AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

*Kensi bouncing after him but not before looking to the crowd with Crazy eyes* "enjoy" Looks at Lycan's retreating figure "Get back here!"

* * *

Wanted answers:

Timothy McGee had gone to his apartment to grab some clothes using his newfound abilities to conceal himself from prying eyes.

Kate, Tony and Gibbs were trying to track him down but so far there was nothing, no track of him… Tim got rid of his credit cards and everything, he needed to find a way to get away since he was being hunted by his own friends.

Tim had grabbed some cash from his emergency stash and headed out, he needed to see somebody important.

2hours later:

Timothy had taken a while to locate the target of his answers he needed to make sense of what happened to him, but he also needed answers from the past.

Ziva David was sitting alone in her apartment reading her book, well trying to but a part of her was worried for Timothy as he scaled the side of her apartment unknown to her.

There was a sound of somebody in her bathroom had scared her, she grabbed the nearest object she could find which was a small blunt knife, the bathroom door was closed as she got closer to it, using her free hand she tried to calm her racing heart as she quickly opened the door revealing the window was open and the wind had blown a bottle over, she smiled and sighed relieved that she was just paranoid… until she turned around.

She turned around and shrieked when she saw a shadowy figure standing before her, eyes glowing as he extended her blades, Timothy hated to scare her, he still loved her but she had hurt him badly and now he was here to scare the truth out of her.

"Who are you?" she asked very scared.

"I ask the questions" his voice was deep and pained.

Ziva took a step closer "Timmy" she whispered.

Tim took a step back unprepared for her to recognise him but he recovered fast "What have you done to me?" motioned to the blades in his hands.

"Saved your life" she replied.

"I was dead… my life was extinguished" he growled out and advanced "you had no right to use me for your science experiment"

"I needed you" she whimpered trying to keep the tears back.

"You left… while I was unconscious from the crash and all I had was a letter saying 'Goodbye'" his rage was growing.

"I couldn't be with you Tim… I caused that crash" she let the tears fall knowing it was probably going to do no good.

You think I would have blamed you" he became less angry,

"Yes" she answered.

Tim sighed pulling her into a hug, Ziva felt like she was going to melt in his embrace and held on for dear life.

"I am to blame for the crash… it was not your fault" he whispered.

"But…" he cut her off before she could continue "I am to blame, do you understand?" he asked and she shrugged not believing it.

"So what happens now?" she asked and he sighed "You give me the answers I want, then I'll turn myself into Gibbs and the others" she nodded sadly "and us?" she couldn't help but open that can of worms.

"There is no us… just friends" her heart broke at his words as she nodded her head not wanting him to see the tears.

It was going to be a long night.

(Thank you all for reviewing and following and I hope you'll continue)

Lycanboy666

* * *

*Kensi was laughing hysterically while Lycan looked at her bewildered at her behaviour* "What's so funny?" *he asked.

*Her laughter died down enough to reply* "I knew you were not going to give me an appearance in this chapter" she playfully nudged him.

"I don't remember saying it was this chapter" *Lycan smirked at his victory which was short lived when Kensi revealed her silver knife again* "Oh Balls" *he muttered before looking to the crowd* "Excuse me" *Runs away*

*Kensi was laughing loud which echoed throughout the air as she looked to the crowd* "I could get used to this" she grinned before following Lycan's trail.


	7. Chapter 7

*Lycan and Kensi lay sleeping on a sandy beach as the sun fell in the distance, Lycan woke up to the crowd waiting* "Ah ladies and gentlemen… I must have dosed off for a few seconds" looks to a snoring Kensi and groans "Hey fog horn… Wake up!" Lycan called nudging Kensi*

*Kensi groaned sleepily* "no I don't want to go to school" *she mumbled grumpily*

"How about I take you to the school of posting my boot up your AAHHHHH!" *a crowd member pulls Lycan's ear* "Ok… ok I get the point"

"Ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoy this chapter… now I hope you don't mind, I'm going to chat to Ziva" *Lycan walks away*

*Kensi grins* "Peace… at… last"

* * *

Surrendering to friends:

McGee and Ziva had spent hours awake until morning as she explained the whole story to him as he listened intently to her, she explained her leaving, her saving him, the company finding the files from Stryker's original project.

The sun rose over the state, cars were driving along as the people either headed to work or headed to their loved ones, Sarah McGee was back home visiting their parents but he could never see them again, not since he had changed, courtesy of Ziva bringing him back.

Tim turned to Ziva and held his wrist out "restrain me" he ordered and she placed the restrains on him.

She locked the restraints and smiled sadly "you sure about this?" she asked.

Tim nodded with a smile "Yes, Take me to them" she nodded to his request and soon they left the apartment.

Ncis base:

Ziva contacted Gibbs to let them know they was in the parking lot of Ncis, she explained he was coming in restrained voluntarily and understands the caution, Gibbs chuckled to himself 'Only Tim would think he was in serious trouble' well he kind of was but that was not the point, Director Shepherd went to the bullpen elevator to greet Ziva and Timothy McGee.

Everyone had heard about the incident and was waiting for the fallen agent to arrive, Tony stood in front of Kate as if to protect her from the beast… Kate was seriously not amused by that act, they had known Tim for a long time and now Tony and Abby feared Timothy because he was back alive with upgrades.

Tim and Ziva knew that the agents were waiting so they took another elevator from the parking lot straight past the bullpen and onto the landing above where Directors office was.

The doors in the bullpen opened and Gibbs and Shepherd looked pissed, it was a trick… Tim and Ziva giggled as they took a peek from the elevator above looking to the team gathered outside the elevator in the bullpen.

Gibbs was about to bark out orders when the sound of laughter caught their ears, everyone looked up and saw the agent in restraints and Ziva holding the railings, both were laughing to themselves at the sight before them, Tony went to grab his gun but Kate stopped him "Don't you even dare Tony!" she warned.

"But he's a…" he was hit over the head by Gibbs who growled "Finish that sentence with 'monster, freak or mutant' Tony and I will personally kick your ass" Gibbs threatened.

"Seconded" Director Shepherd stepped forward.

"Third" Kate stood beside Gibbs.

One by one the agents fell in line with Gibbs before Tony stood alone against the agents standing for Tim, Tim was feeling very heart warmed and emotional at the sight, Ziva placed a hand on his shoulder and he offered her a gentle smile.

Gibbs looked up and groaned "Tim take those damn restraints off than get to your desk" he ordered going back to Gibbs mode, Tony was shell shocked at the agents going against him for Timothy.

Ziva released the restraints and headed to his desk, all the agents watched as he walked proudly down the steps towards the bullpen, Kate held a bright smile as she watched him carefully take each step towards his home but without warning he stopped.

Ziva, Kate, Gibbs, Shepherds and the others watched him stop and Gibbs stood up, his gut was going crazy.

Tim inhaled deeply and then extended his claws.

"Tim" Kate called softly.

"There is somebody here" he looked to her worried.

"Where?" she asked as everyone drew their guns and scanned their surroundings, Ziva's heart was pounding in her chest.

"I can't tell… the scent is odd… metallic like nothing I've ever smelt before" he scanned every inch of his surroundings until his eyes landed on Ziva.

Nobody could tell what had happened in those seconds when blood poured from Ziva's mouth, her breathing became ragged and gasping, Tim's eyes widened in fear as she crumbled to her knees… Gibbs and Kate looked confused until slowly something shifted from the spot behind her, a man in a battle suit with blades on his fists like Logan's and McGee's.

"Human's tasty" a long tongue slit along the blade tasting the blood which disgusted Tim to know end, he was beyond pissed off… this guy had killed Ziva and enjoyed it, McGee was going to rip him apart.

Everyone get out now" Tim ordered but nobody listened, they stood their ground "RUN!" he roared but still nobody listened.

"We're with you McGee" Gibbs readied his weapon on the armoured enemy.

"Fine… but put those guns down… He's all mine" Tim growled and Gibbs nodded.

This was not going to be pleasant.

Lycanboy666

* * *

*Kensi was sitting on the beach pouting when Lycan walked over to her* "Hey… what's wrong" he asked.

"Still no sign of me" *she turned from him*

*Lycan laughed to himself as they watched the sky twinkling with bright stars* "You want a clue?" *he asked and she shrugged*

"Look at the stars" *he pointed to the one star and she nodded* "Now from there… spell out the word" *he told her*

*She sighed at his games and done it his way* "E-P-I-L-O-G-U-E" *Hey eyes widened* "Epilogue!" *she shrieked incredulously making him laugh hard*

"Why did you make me chase you if I have to wait that long?" *she pinned him in the sand while he smirked* "because it was fun" he laughed as her hands wrapped around his neck "DAMN YOU LYCAN!" *she screamed while she was strangling him*

"Please" *gasp* "Enjoy" *he gasped to the laughing crowd*


	8. Chapter 8

*Lycan crawls out of his sandy grave which Kensi buried him in after strangling him* "ok… I'm done, she constantly picks on me, she insults me and now she kills me and buries me on a beach in the middle of nowhere" *he sniffs and cries* "Why, doesn't anybody love me, is there nobody who cares about Lycan" *The crowd scatters* "AW COME ON!" *Lycan pouts*

"Hey… over here you big baby" *Kensi's voice startles Lycan from his sulking*

"Kensi!" *Lycan growls*

"0h my how the tables have turned" *she teased*

"Except one big different" *Lycan grinned showing his sharp wolf teeth*

"Oh my, what big teeth you have" *Kensi gulped*

"Better to bite you with my dear" *Lycan charged*

"Oh SHI…" *Kensi was cut off by Lycan pouncing on her yelling to the crowd* "Please enjoy the chapter!"

* * *

Fight to the death:

Tim advanced on the armoured enemy slowly as he did the same, soon their blades collided against each over, the agents watched from a safe distance as the 2 warriors battled, the bad guy disappeared from sight and then reappeared behind Tim who reacted fast, the enemy was moving fast as he cloaked and uncloaked trying to catch his enemy off guard but Tim was fast reacting able to block and dodge all of his enemies attacks, both fighters were attacking and defending and dodging each attack their opponent threw at them.

Gibbs and the agents were trying to formulate an idea to help but they were unprepared for the window to smash and Kate gasped at the sight as she recognised the new fighter entering fight.

"What?" Tim gulped in shock as he looked over the new man, the armoured enemy was seething in rage and terror.

"Hey Bub… Think you can take us both" he extended his claws and jumped in the air blocking the armoured bad guy's clumsy attack before landing next to McGee.

"Uh hi" Tim said.

Soon the enemy was cloaking and uncloaking in different places once again "Back to back" Wolverine ordered.

Tim agreed and soon the fight was back underway, Logan was defending and attack but missed when the armoured beast switched to attacking McGee and kept the pattern up 'big mistake' Tim thought.

"Logan… grab my arm" Wolverine did as McGee asked and just as the armoured bad guy appeared "NOW!" Wolverine was given the order and he swung McGee around and McGee smashed his foot into the enemies face, the bad guy groaned and stumbled backwards but he was being hit hard and fast by the warriors, Tim and Logan switch high and low, Tim attacked the body while Logan attacked the head before switching, Tim attacked the head Logan hit the body.

Tim and Logan had the monster cornered and Tim grinned to Logan "Shall we finish this dick?" Tim mockingly asked.

"Yes let's" Logan agreed wholeheartedly and soon they were both attacked the beast hard and fast, shreds of the enemies armour had been ripped away revealing a mashed bloodied man in the pilot seat.

Logan and Tim brought their claws back and soon thrusts both claws straight through the chest of their opponent, they used their combined strengths 2to lift him above their heads and with one mighty effort they threw him through the broken window and on top of a car below, Tim cringed as did Logan "Man, that was a sweet looking ride too" Logan said with a chuckle.

"AWW" Tim groaned again before looking to Logan "So you're the Wolverine"

"Haha yeah… just Logan though" Logan shook Tim's hand before climbing onto the window ledge "See you around" he jumped from sight.

Tim gave a nod "He is AWESOME!" he knew he probably sounded like a fan girl at the moment but he didn't care, he just met the one and only Wolverine but he soon sobered up "Does anybody own a light green Mustang?" he asked to the room filled with agents.

Tony's eyes filled with horror as he took a shaky step towards the window ledge, Tim knew it was time to go to Ziva so he disappeared up the stairs.

Tony whimpered at the sight of his smashed car from the shredded armoured body that landed on it, Kate bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

Tim and Ziva:

Tim collapsed by Ziva's motionless body where Gibbs and Kate had vacated to leave the 2 alone, his hand traced itself through her hair carefully.

"I am so sorry Ziva" he whispered, "I'm so sorry for what happened between us" he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly,

Ziva's face started to glow and soon her body, everyone watched in awe as her body was consumed by the orange light.

When the light dissipated Ziva was smiling to him "this is the reason I left" she whispered

"What the hell?" Tim was confused as hell,

Lycanboy666

* * *

*Kensi walked along the beach supporting a bite mark upon her neck with a grinning Lycan walking next to her with the crowd* "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you all for the reviews and follows… you are AWESOME"

"How come you don't bite them?" *Kensi pouted indignantly*

"Because they don't get on my nerves" *Lycan retaliated*

"Oh just shut up and Kiss already" *a member of the crowd shouted to them*

"Eww gross" *Kensi complained while Lycan growled* "Ok now that is not funny" Lycan pouted

"See you later" *Kensi dragged Lycan away*


	9. Chapter 9

*Lycan quivering behind a rock in fear as he scanned his area* "Shhh I'm hiding from Kensi" *He whispered to the crowd*

*Kensi was searching the area with wild twitching eyes* "Must… find… Lycan" *she chanted like a mantra with twitching eyes of craziness*

*Lycan sneaks past behind her* "Be very quiet" *He whispered to the crowd as soon as the words left his lips, a member sneezed*

*Kensi grins at her prey and advances on him slowly, Lycan turned to the crowd* "Thank you very much" *he said sarcastically and Kensi pounced on him, their bodies falling behind a rock*

"AHHHHHHH SAVE ME!" *Lycan screamed as Kensi sat up revealing her head to the crowd, she held him down as she turned to the crowd "Please enjoy the chapter" *she went back to her attack. Lycan's hands waving from behind the rock "Please… Help… Me!"

* * *

The truth:

Tim and Ziva sat in the interrogation room in silence as Tim thought back to that car crash, she had been forced through the windshield it happened, Tim had never thought about it since it happened but thinking back Ziva was acting weirder than usual… but he shrugged it off.

Ziva knew she had a lot of explaining to do to Tim who was waiting for her to start.

"Ok first off the list… I'm an immortal and I'm 150 years old" she started keeping her breathing steady.

"That was why you left?" he asked before she could continue and she nodded "I couldn't let you see me unharmed from the crash"

"Why?" he asked "Did you think that this was going to change how we were?" he wanted the truth for once, no more lies.

"I was afraid you'd think I was a freak" she looked at the ground.

Tim sighed to himself as he stood up "Ziva… stand-up" he ordered and she did.

"Come here" he pointed to the floor just before him.

Ziva got into place afraid of what was to come but was caught off guard when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before pulling back "We'll discuss this later" he warned and she grinned "I look forward to it"

She sighed though before stepping back "Now I'll tell you the whole story" she started "It all started after I left you in the hospital" he chuckled "I am still not happy about that" she nodded "I know but let me continue" she began to tell him everything, she had joined Trizon's research company to make a difference, they had created medical equipment to help upgrade hospitals to help patients, They discovered the D.O.D notes of the wolverine project by Stryker, it did not take long for them all to realise what Stryker had created, Ziva led the team under Alkali Lake to salvage what they could and they salvaged the metal material 'Adamantium' along with the files from the project.

Ziva had kept close eyes on Timothy after leaving, she loved him and could not leave him. Tim laughed when she told him this "You were stalking me" he laughed out.

Ziva nodded "Yeah I was stalking" she shrugged feeling less uncomfortable "Now can I continue"

Tim nodded and she continued, the man Tim and Logan thought was from a super soldier project years ago which had gone insane later disappearing from sight, the project was to keep the bad mutants in check but the pilot had lost his mind when a mutant powerful projected images into his mind, The soldier had been responsible for the death of 15 good mutants as well as 18 evil mutants, the Wolverine project was supposed to make up for that failure, Ziva's spy who was watching Tim had reported in once Jean had killed him, Ziva cried for a while before remembering about the project so she sent the file to her bosses at Trizon before heading to the crime scene, she called Director Shepherd on route:

The rest as they say is history.

Epilogue: 5 months later:

Kensi arrived in Washington D.C at the Ncis bullpen where Timothy McGee and Ziva David were sitting at their desks, Ziva had left Trizon when information came to light that her boss was selling information on the black market. She became an agent when Gibbs saw potential in her being a great agent, Timothy and Ziva became serious a few days after the incident concerning the super soldier and her big reveal, Timothy was scared as hell that she was going to run away again, not that you can blame him.

Kensi offered a smile to Ziva before turning to McGee "Hey Timmy" she greeted.

"Kensi!" he jumped from his seat and pulled her into a tight hug lifting her up and spinning her about causing her to squeal.

"It's been too long" she grinned and Tim nodded "3 years" he agreed pulling back to look her over.

Ziva watched confused with her arms folded, Kate and Tony was watching with Gibbs who was smirking "Tim's screwed" Gibbs and Kate laughed.

Ziva stood up and went to Tim and Kensi with a soft smile as jealousy bubbled inside her, she knew Tim was with her but she did not like that Kensi and Tim was close.

She coughed catching their attention and Tim turned to her with a smile "Kensi, this is my girlfriend Ziva" Ziva smiled smugly at Kensi who looked surprised but recovered "Nice too meet you Ziva" she said as she folded her arms, both women were glaring at each other.

Tim was oblivious to the war that had begun between the 2 women.

The war for his heart.

Lycanboy666

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and follows, thinking of doing the sequel soon, but I got McGiva stories piling up very high" *Lycan announced to the crowd supporting a broken arm as well as a black eyes and bruised ribs*

*Kensi arrived next to him* "Let me guess the sequel with feature me going against 2 immortal mutants" *she said*

"Wait for the answer next time but now got a McGiva and McKensi story coming up soon, featuring a supernatural side of how far Tim would go for his love" *Lycan shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the crowd* "See you as soon as I post the next story called: 'Hell is war, Love is heaven'"

*Kensi and Lycan waves to the crowd*


End file.
